Unpredictable
by Anu14
Summary: Saying that Lily and James were polar opposites would be an understatement. falling in love with each other would be the most unpredictable and yet the most obvious thing in the world for them. Follow them and their journey of self-discovery, heartbreak and jealousy with a war looming over their heads as they make their way into each other's hearts.
1. Prolugue

**Unpredictable**

Prologue

By Anu14

This is not a story where a boy and a girl meet and immediately fall in love. It's not one where they stare at each other lovingly every time they see each other. Neither is it one where everything is simple and easy. No. It's one where a boy and a girl meet and immediately know that the other is danger, that they will hate each other for eternity. It is a story where they want to be anywhere but near each other. Their eyes hold hatred and not love towards each other.

She excelled in academics. He excelled in mischief. She was dramatic. He was dynamic. She was precise. He was impulsive. She was a prefect. He was a marauder. She was sweet. He was cocky. She was shy and innocent. He was outgoing and arrogant. She was the Head Girl and he was the Head Boy.

She hated him and he hated her. Until one day they didn't. Until one day they looked at each other and realized that everything had changed. So even though falling in love had never been part of their plan, being in love was something they couldn't stop no matter how hard they tried. It is a tale of their lessons; their bravery and their dreams. A tale of good and evil, love and hate.

She was Lily and he was James.

 **A/N: hi guys! This is my first fanfiction. though I have been reading stories for a long time. I hope you like it. The next chapters will be longer. please R &R. It will mean a lot to me. see ya!**


	2. The Evans' Family

**A/N: Hi! I'm back with the next chapter.**

 **Unpredictable**

 _By Anu14_

Chapter 1: The Evans' Family

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A hand lazily went up and snapped the alarm off. The door creaked open and a voice said "It's time to wake up, Lily."

"humph"

"Lily, come on darling, you'll not be able to catch the train"

At that Lily's green eyes shoot open, "No I won't," she said, "it's only 8 o'clock in the morning, mom"

Her mom just smiled "I know but now that you are awake, it will make no sense to go back to sleep."

Lily groaned" you did this on purpose didn't you?"

Rose Evans laughed, "I don't know what you are talking about. Now get dressed and come down" and then left the room.

Lily got out of her bed, and padded to the bathroom to get ready. When she was done she took one last glance of herself in the mirror. Today, she was wearing a green tank top and a denim jacket with dark denim jeans and a pair of black converse. Her waist length red hair, which was exactly like her mother's, was held back in a messy pony tail. She headed down the stairs to be met with the sight of her father reading the newspaper, her mom setting breakfast on the table and her sister, Petunia, eating breakfast.

Her father looked up and saw her," Good morning, angel."

"'Morning dad"

"All set for school?"

"Yeah"

Petunia sneered, "Vernon and I are going out today, just make sure he doesn't see you"

"Petunia!" Rose scolded her eldest daughter, "how can you say such a thing?"

"I don't want Vernon to meet her mum."

"she is your sister Petunia," Henry Evans said "apologise to her."

"Sorry" Petunia said reluctantly.

Even though Lily was used to Petunia criticising her, it still hurt her when she did. After learning that Lily was a witch and she was not, Petunia and her became distant and were never like they used to be before. Petunia considered Lily as a freak but Lily still saw her as the same loving elder sister.

It was 10:30 am by the time they reached platform 9 ¾ in Kings Cross Station and Lily had to say goodbye to her parents.

"you've got everything you need?" rose asked.

"yes mum"

"I can't believe that this is the last time we'll be doing this"

"I can't too"

"be safe, Lily"

Lily smiled, "bye mum, bye dad"

"bye angel" Henry replied.

Lily turned and went through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ for the last time.

 **A/N: So? Good? bad? mediocre?**

 **in the next chapter:**

 **Lily meets her friends**

 **Lily meets the new head boy**

 **they head to hogwats!review and please let me know what you think, it will inspire me to update more often.**


	3. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Unpredictable**

 _By Anu14_

Chapter 2: Aboard the Hogwarts express

At 10:30 am, platform 9 ¾ was not nearly as filled as it would be by 11:00am. Students just arriving, some already in school robes some in muggle clothing. First years looking eager and nervous to go, and their parents fussing over them. Her hand went to her jeans pocket and her fingers closed around a cold metal. 'HEAD GIRL' it read. She was the head girl of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. All her friends told her to expect it but it was still so surreal when she got her letter with the badge in it.

"LILY!" A high-pitched, excited voice called out from behind her.

Lily turned to face a tall, blonde haired, light skinned girl with grey eyes.

"Marlene" Lily yelled and rushed to hug her best friend, "it's been so long, how are you?"

"I'm perfectly fine. It's so nice to finally go back" Marlene replied with enthusiasm.

"But this will be our last time going back to Hogwarts." Lily said with a hint of sadness," it felt like yesterday I was still this 11-year-old girl who knew nothing about this world. And now…"

"yeah, I know. But we can't get too emotional now, we have the whole year for that. Right now we have friends to find and a train to catch."

Lily laughed, "you're right. Come on."

Marlene noticed the piece of metal in lily's hand, "so I see you have made it to head girl?"

"I know! And I'm so excited for everything that's about to come with it. I wonder who the Head Boy is though, maybe that Ravenclaw prefect, Josh."

Marlene smiled mischievously, "well there is only one way to find out."

Lily and Marlene quickly loaded their luggage and went to find a compartment. Soon, they found a familiar patch of pixie cut blonde hair sitting in it. They grinned at each other and opened the compartment door.

"Alice!" Marlene exclaimed.

The blonde turned and her blue eyes immediately lightened up. "Lily! Marlene!"

All three best friend rushed into a group hug. As they pulled away, Alice said, "Oh Merlin! I've missed you so much. Writing to you just isn't the same."

A whistle blew and the train took off, they sat there for a while chatting and catching up on things.

"By the way, Lily, congrats on being head girl" Alice said motioning to the shiny badge that was pinned to the robes she was wearing.

"Shit." Lily said, "I can't believe I forgot the meeting. I'm supposed to be there." She looked down at her watch, "now." Lily stood up.

"Have fun" Alice teased.

"You're in for a surprise" Marlene said. Lily paused opening the compartment door.

"What surprise?" she asked Marlene.

'Nothing" she replied, but her mischievous smile betrayed her instantly.

Lily opened the door to the prefects' compartment and was not ready for the sight that she was met with.

"Potter? What are you doing here." Lily asked, surprise evident in her voice. She felt a rush of hormones inside her when she saw his well-toned, tanned body.

"Evans, see you finally made it" he said. Lily felt a familiar spark of hatred towards him.

"Potter, I'll ask you one more before I hex you. What are you doing here?"

"Oh Evans, didn't you hear?" he said, smirking. Lily felt sparks inside her igniting. "I'm Head Boy."

"Come again?" she asked. Not knowing if she heard him right.

"I'm Head Boy" potter said slowly, pointing to his badge on his chest.

"But- "Lily spluttered disbelievingly. _Bloody hell_ , she thought, _What about Amos, or Remus?_ She looked out at the crowd of prefects, who all looked like they were watching a mildly amusing one on one squash match. She found Remus' sympathetic face and Josh's slightly annoyed face.

As the meeting went on, Lily found out that Potter had already paired up everyone, putting two Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff together to compensate the odd number. She passed out patrol schedules and finally, everyone filed out, Josh's arm brushing hers as he left and Remus giving her a kind smile before going outside to wait for Potter.

"What the hell was Dumbledoor thinking when he made _you_ head boy?" Lily asked, pulling the ends of her red hair and pacing as if the floor was on fire.

"I initially wondered that myself." He answered calmly. She stopped her frantic pacing and looked into his eyes. _Bloody hell_ , she thought _, they were hazel_.

"The point is, Potter, can you stop playing your stupid pranks long enough to assume the highest male student leadership position at Hogwarts?" She asked him.

"I'm going to bloody try, Evans. Though, it would be easier if you would give me the benefit of doubt at least sometimes." Potter said with a small stab of annoyance jumping out of his voice.

"Fine." Lily said, exhaling.

"if we are going to work like this, we need to at least act like we don't hate each other." Potter said, looking me straight in the eye _. Damn, that hazel_. Lily mentally cursed.

"Fine," she said, again "but friends, nothing more." She added warily. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm over you" he said, smiling confidently and running a hand through his hair.

 _"_ _What?"_ Lily said.

"Over you, Evans. Over the summer, I started dating other girls." He said, looking completely comfortable with the fact. _What the hell_ , lily thought.

"oh … well…. Okay." She couldn't help but feel the tiniest of disappointment. _Wait. hold on there. Where did that come from?_ She thought, _I am NOT disappointed that James Potter does not like me anymore. He is James Potter and you are Lily Evans. He is just an ugly toe rag. This is good. No more of him following me around the corridors. No more asking me out every Hogsmeade trip. 'this isn't good, its bad'_ a tiny voice in her head said.

"Shut up" she told it. Realising that she said it out loud, she blushed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said shortly. There were a couple of awkward- filled seconds before she spoke again.

"Ok. Friends then." She said trying to keep up.

"Sounds good" Potter said, and with that he left the compartment, leaving her to pick up all the papers from the meeting.

"He actually said that?" Alice asked for the thousandth time that day as the train picked up speed. Alice Pierce, Marlene McKinnon and Lily Evans were sitting in their familiar compartment that was claimed every year.

"Merlin's pants! I can't believe it!" Marlene screamed with her usual craziness.

Always the considerate one, Alice asked, "Are you disappointed?"

"NO!" Lily said a bit too quickly. "This year is going to be awesome."

"Yep." Marlene said, popping the 'p'. "with or without James Potter."

Later that night, as Lily crawled into her warm four-poster bed, one thing remained in her mind.

 _This year is going to be bloody weird._

 ** _A/N: Hi! I would like to thank_ awsomeisindahouse _for the reviews. So how is this one? does anyone know how to put a line break? I'm not able to. please read and review! it will mean a lot to me._**


	4. The Last First Day

**Unpredictable**

 _by Anu14_

Chapter 3: The Last First Day

* * *

Lily awoke to a horrible sound of singing, she immediately covered her ears with her crimson blanket.

"Urgh! Why is the fat lady singing this loud at this ungodly hour?" asked lily.

A barking laughter came from across the dormitory. "it's not the fat lady, its Susan." Marlene replied, cringing.

"Will she ever realise that she can never sing?" Alice asked.

"Apparently not. Though all of us hope she does." Mary Macdonald, a tall brunette with brown eyes, said.

Suddenly, the singing stopped and the door knob turned. A girl with damp black, straight hair and grey eyes stepped out of the bathroom.

"'Morning guys!" she said in a cheerful voice, only to be met with a round of groans and whimpers from the rest of the girls. Lily got out of her bed and headed towards the bathroom to shower.

"Well, someone is grumpy." Susan said with a smirk.

"Yeah, wonder who caused it." Lily replied sarcastically.

* * *

Lily rolled her eyes as Marlene raced forward to the great hall for lunch.

"Lils!" she heard Marly shout from the Gryffindor table. Lily walked over and sat down on one of the seats across the one the girls were sitting. Lily immediately grabbed some chicken and started tearing into it like a barbarian. Marlene and Alice gave her funny looks.

"What? I've barely eaten today, so let me eat!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! The noise came from the opposite side of the great hall. The girls turned around to see the Slytherins surrounded by a thin layer of purple smoke. All their eyes instantly turned to face the marauders who were cracking up with laughter. Lily looked up at James and couldn't help but give a small smile. Since 'the incident' in the end of their fifth year, when Snape called lily a mudblood, she couldn't help but enjoy the marauders' revenge just a little bit.

Lily turned back to face the Slytherins again to see what the smoke actually did, and as the smoke cleared, the Slytherins' hair is all purple. Not like light, lavender purple, but full-on, bright, vibrant purple.

Lily turned back to James and hesitated. "Thank you Pott- James."

James looked completely stunned that she was thanking him for his mischief.

"Earth to Prongs! Prongs!" Sirius joked, clicking his fingers in front of James' face and he woke up from his shock.

"Sorry…. What- _Why?_ " He managed to get out, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

 _For making me laugh._ She answered him mentally, _for getting Sev- Snape back, let alone the rest of the snakes. For being nice. For-_

"For everything."

* * *

Lily was probably one of the only students paying attention in the transfiguration class. She took one glance around the room. Marlene was desperately trying, and failing to stay awake. At the back of the class, the marauders were, surprisingly, paying attention, well, at least Remus and James were but what with Sirius' distracting them, lily didn't think they cared much about what was going on.

RING! RING! RING!

Lily looked ahead towards McGonagall, who just sighed and said," For homework, I want twelve inches about a detailed animagus transformation process submitted on the next Thursday." Apparently, McGonagall had understood that teaching was a lost cause but was not going to give up so easily, so she assigned them homework. The whole class groaned in response and left the room.

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, kindly stay back." McGonagall said in a stern voice. Lily bid her friends goodbye and walked back towards their professor with James.

"The Headmaster has asked me to inform you that he wishes to meet you after your last class in his office to talk about your new responsibilities as Heads. The password is Acid Pops"

"Okay. Thank you, Professor." Said James and then both of them left to meet Professor Dumbledore.

There was an awkward silence between the two heads as they walked towards the Headmaster's office.

"What do you think he'll want to talk to us about?" James asked, breaking the silence. Lily looked confused. After a moment, she shrugged and said, "Head duties, maybe, McGonagall said so."

James nodded, but was not satisfied. _That's weird,_ James thought _, if he wanted to inform us about our duties, he could always have McGonagall to do so._ James sighed. _Maybe I'm overthinking this._

As they reached the gargoyle, Lily muttered the password and they entered the office. The door was open so they went inside and looked around.

"I don't think he is here." Lily said, when she did not find the Headmaster in his usual seat.

"We should wait," James said, "he wouldn't have called us here for nothing."

Just then, a loud sound came from across the room. James and lily turned to look at the source and found a red and gold feathered, swan-sized phoenix with a tail as long as a peacock perched up there. Its scarlet body feathers glowed faintly in the dim lighting. It swiftly flew and perched itself in front of James with its beak and James started petting it.

"It really seems to like you," Lily said, amusement clear in her voice. "do you know it?"

James smiled, "yeah, its Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. We turned friends a few years ago. My father used to come here on some business with Dumbledore sometimes. I used to tag along."

"He is quite a friendly one." A voice rang from above the stairs," I see he has taken a special interest in you, Mr. Potter."

James and lily smiled, "good evening, Professor." Both of them greeted.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans. please sit down."

When they settled down, Dumbledore continued, "Now, you must be wondering why I wanted to meet you myself."

James and lily just nodded.

"Let's start with the lighter notes, shall we? First of all, the reason as to why I choose both of you as heads is that I see potential in both of you that would do wonders for you, going ahead in life. I am sure that you will work out all your…. differences and work together for the well-being of Hogwarts." As he spoke, Dumbledore had his usual twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm sure we will be able to work it out, professor." Lily said in a professional tone.

"I would expect nothing less, Ms. Evans. Next, as heads, you will have a lot of things to do together and hence, will be seeing each other much more than usual. Keeping this in mind, you have been given a head dormitory, which is only for the two of you. You are expected to stay there for the rest of your academic year. Your luggage is already waiting for you there." Dumbledore paused, waiting for their reaction.

Lily looked stunned with this new piece of information. _One whole year with potter alone, in one dorm?_ Lily thought _, could this get any worse?_ James on the other hand, maintained an expressionless face.

"You can still stay with your friends in the Gryffindor dormitories, but the heads' rooms will be your home." Dumbledore continued, "Coming to the main reason to why you are here, you must know that an evil wizard who calls himself lord Voldemort is rising and causing havoc. His intention is to purify the bloodline of wizards and remove all those who are …. unworthy, of studying magic. That means, muggle borns, werewolves and even what he likes to call as the 'blood traitors' are no longer safe. The ministry of magic will not want me to tell you this but I think you should know what exactly is happening in the outside world. At a time like this, Hogwarts needs to strengthen and warn the students of the threat that Voldemort poses and as heads, I expect you to take measures to strengthen bonds between different houses. Inter- house relationships at this point of time is vital in deciding the fate of our world. Keep an eye on any suspicious movement in school." Dumbledore paused and looked up at the old grandfather clock.

"Well you better get going now," he said, "I wouldn't want professor McGonagall complaining that I held you for far too long. The head dorms are in the fifth floor, behind the painting of Tobias Mantlethrope. The password is Marshmallow Fonde, but you can change that according to your requirements. I would suggest you don't reveal the password to anyone but you most trusted friends. Now, off you go."

"Goodnight, Professor." Lily and James said in unison and left the office.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you purplepixie13, awsomeisindahouse and guest for reviewing. Any suggestions for the next chapter or on my writing in general are always welcome. Just going to quickly say how much I love all of my readers. Please R &R, pretty please with a cherry on top? Ta- ta!**


End file.
